Through The Years
by MissHeatherMichelle
Summary: A two-shot about Gabriella and Sharpay's friendship throughout the years.


This is a two shot I'll have the second part hopefully this week sometime! Hope you like it!

* * *

**Age:5**

"I don't want you to go!" a five year old Gabriella cried, latching onto her mothers leg. Today was the first day of kindergarten, and she did not want to be there.

"Honey I have to go. I have to go to work. You'll love school I promise." Mrs. Montez says, leaning down to her daughters level. Gabriella just looks at her mom, her big brown eyes, filled with tears.

"Don't leave me." Gabriella cries, hugging her moms neck tight.

"Baby please don't do this. I have to go. Besides you may even make some new friends." Her mother says, pulling back from Gabriella's grip, so she could look at her.

"I don't want to make friends! I want to stay with you!" She says, her bottom lip quivering.

Across the classroom a little blonde girl was standing with her teacher, watching the scene unfold in front of her. "What's wrong with her?" A 5 year old Sharpay asks teacher as she watches the brunette from across the room crying.

"She doesn't want her mommy to leave. She's a little afraid." The teacher says, bending down to the blonde's level.

"Can I go over there?" Sharpay asks, making the teacher smile.

"I think that would be a very good idea." She says, making Sharpay grin and skip over to the brunette.

"Hi." She says, smiling as she approaches the two. Gabriella looks over her shoulder and sees a blonde girl smiling at her. She just turns back around and buries her head in her mothers shoulder not wanting anything to do with this girl. "Do you want to come play Barbie's with me?" Sharpay asks making the brunette turn around.

The brunette studied the smiling blonde in front of her for a moment. She loved Barbie's, but she also didn't want to leave her mommy. "Okay." Gabriella says, shyly, after a few minutes of thought.

"Okay you can have this one." Sharpay says, handing Gabriella a brunette Barbie. "And I'll play with this one." She says, as the brunette nods. "Come on." Sharpay says, grabbing Gabriella's hand, pulling her over to a Barbie house in the corner.

"Well I guess I'm forgotten." Mrs. Montez says, to the teacher, making the teacher laugh.

"Yeah. Sharpay is a very sweet little girl." The teacher says, smiling at the blonde.

"Yeah I can see." Mrs. Montez says, smiling watching her daughter play with the adorable blonde. "I'm going to go tell her bye." Mrs. Montez says, walking over to the two girls. "Hey baby." Mrs. Montez says, bending down to her daughters level.

"Hi mommy, this is Sharpay, she's my best friend." Gabriella says, smiling at the blonde who smiled, back brightly at the woman.

"Hi Sharpay." Mrs. Montez says, smiling at the blonde. She was amazed at how little kids, could only know each other for a few seconds, and become best friends. "I'm about to leave, are you okay?" she asks, looking down at her daughter.

"I'm fine mommy." Gabriella says, not even looking up at her mother. She was too busy playing.

"Okay well if your sure." Her mother says, making sure her daughter was fine. She was kind of worried about her. Gabriella was really shy and didn't like being away from her mother for too long.

"Mommy I'm fine I'm a big girl remember? go already." she says, looking at her mom, making her laugh.

"Okay baby I'll pick you up later." she says, placing a kiss on the brunette's forehead, before walking out the door, leaving her daughter to play with Sharpay, her new best friend.

**Age: 8 **

The girls were now in 3rd grade. They had become inseparable ever since that first day of kindergarten. The two were now sitting at a table, painting for arts and crafts. "I need more pink." Sharpay says, reaching to get some more pink only to find it was empty.

"I'll get you some more." Gabriella says, after seeing her best friend, pouting. She didn't like seeing her best friend sad so she decided to help her out.

"Thank you." Sharpay says, smiling at her best friend. Gabriella gets up and walks over to the paint cabinet when the class bursts into fits of laughter. Gabriella turned around to see all the kids pointing and laughing at her and she didn't understand why? Had she done something funny?

Sharpay quickly looked over at her best friend and saw that she had brown paint all over the back of her pants. She must have sat in it. "Hey Gabriella you need a diaper?" A boy shouts, making Gabriella look down at her pants to see what they were pointing at.

Once she saw it her face became a deep crimson red, and tears filled her eyes. Sharpay watched the scene in front of her, all the kids laughing at her best friend. She had to do something.

She jumped up out of her seat and ran over to the boy who had made the joke and jumped on his back yelling, "SHUT UP!" hitting him repeatedly in the back and on his head.

The teacher quickly ran over pulling Sharpay off of the boy, who looked like he was about to cry. "Sharpay your going to the office." The teacher says, grabbing her hand.

"But Mrs. Smith! She was just sticking up for me!" Gabriella yelled in a small voice.

"Yes I know sweetie, but she shouldn't have attacked him." she says, making Gabriella get tears in her eyes. Gabriella didn't mean for Sharpay to get into trouble. It was all her fault.

"Please. I won't do it again." Sharpay says, pouting. "I'm sorry." She adds, tears filling her eyes.

The teacher just looked between the two girls with pouts on their faces. They were adorable. "Okay, but Sharpay if it happens again your going." she says, pointing a finger in the blonde's face, making her nod.

"Okay now why don't you take Gabriella to the nurse and see if she has some extra pants." Mrs. Smith says, making the blonde nod.

She grabs Gabriella's hand and pulls her out of the room as they walk hand in hand down to the nurse. "I can't show my face in there ever again." Gabriella says, tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

"Sure you can." Sharpay says looking over at her best friend. "I'll be in there and if anyone says anything I'll punch them in the face." Sharpay says, making Gabriella shake her head.

"You can't. You'll get in trouble." Gabriella points out, making the blonde just shrug.

"I don't care. You're my best friend. I'm going to protect you no matter what." she says, making the brunette smile at her.

"Thank you for sticking up for me back there." Gabriella says, making Sharpay shake her head.

"No problem. It's my job." she says, making the brunette laugh for the first time since the incident. Sharpay just smiles at Gabriella and puts her arm around the brunette's shoulders, leading her best friend in to the nurses office.

**Age: 11 **

Today was the first day of middle school and the girls were so excited. They were no longer kids. They were middle schoolers. That meant 8 different classes in a day instead of the one in lower grades. It also meant electives. "So what classes are you thinking about signing up for?" Sharpay asks, as her and Gabriella walk down the halls

"Um I was thinking either, scholastic decathlon or band." She says, making Sharpay stop in her tracks and look over at her best friend. Gabriella notices her best friend, not beside her anymore and turns to see her staring at her. "What?" she asks, making the blonde shake her head.

"You're such a nerd." Sharpay says, letting out a small laugh. The girls had grown up to be total opposites. Gabriella was nerdy and shy, and Sharpay was outgoing and kind of a drama queen.

Though they were completely different, they were still closer than ever. They were always with each other, and wouldn't have it any other way. Sharpay actually loved Gabriella's dorky side, and thought it was so adorable.

"Thanks." Gabriella says, giving Sharpay a glare.

"It's okay. You know I love you and your dorky ways." Sharpay says, placing her arm over the brunette's shoulders.

"Yeah, yeah." the brunette replies, rolling her eyes. "So what are you thinking about signing up for?" Gabriella asks, looking over at the blonde.

"I was thinking drama." Sharpay says, smiling.

"That's perfect. You are a drama queen and all." Gabriella says, giving Sharpay a smug grin. Sharpay just elbowed the brunette, letting out a laugh, not being able to keep a straight face.

The girls then heard the dinging sound of the bell, ringing in their ears. "Well I guess it's time to go to class." Gabriella says, looking nervously at the blonde. They didn't have any classes together this year. They had been in the same class since kindergarten and Gabriella didn't know how she was going to survive without the blonde.

"Don't worry. You'll be fine. You may even make some new friends." Sharpay says, offering the brunette an encouraging smile. She knew this was hard for Gabriella. She was still really shy, and had a hard time talking to strangers, and meeting new people.

"Yeah maybe." Gabriella says, uncertain.

"Hey just text me if anything happens and I will be in your room before you know it. No one messes with my best friend and gets away with it." Sharpay says, making the brunette smile at her. "I'll meet you at lunch okay?" Sharpay asks, making the brunette nod. "I love you have fun." She says, pulling the brunette into a hug.

"Okay. Love you too." Gabriella replies, pulling away. Sharpay gives her one last smile, before walking away from her best friend.

**Age: 14**

Gabriella walked up the stairs and into Sharpay's room, to be met with a shirt to the face. She pulls it off only to see another one coming her way. She quickly dodges it and yells for Sharpay. "Sharpay! What are you doing?!" She asks, walking over to the blondes closet.

"I'm trying to find something to wear." She states, going back to, tossing clothes around.

"Sharpay come on. You have a million things, just pick. My moms downstairs waiting." Gabriella whines, not wanting to be late.

"Gabriella. Today we start High school. This isn't like middle school. We have to look amazing." She says, looking at the brunette. "Did you need to borrow some clothes?" She asks, looking Gabriella up and down.

"What? No." Gabriella says, looking down at her outfit. "What's wrong with it?" She asks, only to have Sharpay raise her eyebrows at her.

"Nothing." Sharpay says, turning back to her closet, leaving Gabriella to pout. "Perfect." Sharpay says, stepping out of the closet a few minutes later, with her clothes, changed. "What do you think?" She asks, modeling for Gabriella.

"You look...wow." Gabriella says, making the blonde smirk.

"Perfect." Sharpay says, walking past Gabriella to her vanity. "Now time for makeup."

"Makeup? Since when do you wear makeup?" Gabriella asks, moving over to the blonde's vanity, watching her put her powder on.

"Gabriella. Come on. Everyone in High school wears makeup. I'll put some on you too." She says smiling.

"Okay..." Gabriella says, a little uneasy, as she sits next to the blonde.

After finishing getting ready, the two girls walk downstairs to see Mrs. Montez, sitting on the couch waiting. "Oh girls finally." she says, standing up, turning to them. "Whoa!" she says, trying not to laugh.

"What?" Sharpay asks, confused. The girls had bright red lipstick on, so much powder that they looked like ghosts, and a think layer of uneven eyeliner, going across their eyes.

"Um I think you may be wearing a little too much makeup." she says, laughing, making the two girls frown. "Here I'll help you come on." She says, leading them up the stairs, to fix their makeup. "There, gorgeous." She says, after fixing it.

Sharpay and Gabriella turn to the mirror, and smile when they see her good work. "Thank you so much!" Sharpay says, hugging Mrs. Montez, tightly.

"No problem, now come on we're going to be late." She says, pushing them out the door.

"Mrs. Montez, you think you could drop us off like a block away?" Sharpay asks, making Gabriella look at her confused. She didn't want to walk.

"Oh you don't want to be seen having your mom take you to school. I see." She says, smiling.

"Well technically your not my mom, but yes." She says, making Mrs. Montez laugh.

"I don't care if people see." Gabriella says, making the blonde shake her head.

"Gabriella come on. Do you want to be cool in high school?" She asks, making the brunette shrug. "Yes you do. So come on." She says, as Mrs. Montez, pulls over the car.

Gabriella sighs, and tells her mom she loves her before getting dragged out of the car. Mrs. Montez just laughs as she watches the two girls walk the rest of the way to school. She remembered how hard she had tried to be cook, her freshman year also. Soon enough they will realize, it's not as cool as they think.

**Age 16:**

The girls were finally both 16! Which meant today they were going to take their drivers test to go and get their license! Sharpay was so excited. Having her license meant more freedom. She could go anywhere she wanted, whenever.

Gabriella on the other hand, was a nervous wreck. They were going to have to drive with the teacher, and she was so freaked out that she was going to mess up, and not get her license. Sure she was a good driver, definitely better, or more careful of a driver than Sharpay, but she was still nervous.

The two girls were now on the driving course, Gabriella in the drivers seat, teacher in the passenger seat, and Sharpay in the back. "Mirrors." Gabriella mumbled, fiddling with her mirrors, adjusting them. "Check."

"Seatbelt...check." She said, putting on her seatbelt. She then turned to the blonde in the back and stared at her.

"What?" Sharpay asked confused.

"Seatbelt?" Gabriella reasoned in a 'duh' tone. Sharpay rolled her eyes, put placed her seatbelt around her giving the brunette a fake smile.

"Okay Gabriella I just want you to drive the course." The teacher said, getting her pen and clip board ready.

Gabriella just nodded, and glanced at Sharpay through her review mirror, receiving an encouraging smile. She then looked back at the road, took a deep breath, and lightly pressed the gas.

"Can we like turn the radio on or something?" Sharpay asks, boredly in the backseat, only to get no reply. Sharpay unbuckled her seatbelt and leaned up into the front reaching for the radio.

"Sharpay! Sit down! Put your seatbelt on!" Gabriella yelled, glancing at the blonde, before quickly reverting her gaze to the road again. "You're going to make me wreck!" She yelled making the blonde snort.

"Gabriella, your going like what? 15 mph? You're not going to wreck." She says, making the brunette glare at her quickly.

"Look I'm just being careful." Gabriella says, making the blonde shake her head, with a smile on her face. Gabriella was way to cautious.

Gabriella glanced over at the teacher to see her, writing stuff down, not even paying attention to the argument the girls were having. "Okay Gabriella drive over to those cones and parallel park for me." She said, making Gabriella nod.

Minutes later after going forwards, backing up, going forward, backing up a few times, Gabriella was finally parked. "Okay good job, Sharpay it's your turn." She says, turning back to the blonde who was flipping through a magazine.

"Finally." The replies, tossing the magazine, getting out of the car to switch places with Gabriella. "Alright let's do this." Sharpay says, putting the car into drive.

"Sharpay!" Gabriella yells from the backseat making the blonde slam on the brakes, almost tossing everyone out of the car.

"What?!" she asks, turning to the brunette.

"Seatbelt." The brunette replies, making Sharpay sigh loudly and roll her eyes. "Sharpay." Gabriella presses, making the blonde sigh once again and put on her seatbelt.

"Now can I go?" She asks, looking at the brunette.

"Yes." Gabriella replies, quietly, from the backseat. Sharpay let's off the brake and hits the gas, peeling out as she begins driving the course.

"Slow down!" Both Gabriella and the teacher yell, holding on for their dear lives. Sharpay rolls her eyes, but does so.

"We need some music." She says, reaching for the radio.

"Both hands on the wheel!" The woman yells making Sharpay look at her.

"But it helps me concentrate." She replies, reaching for it once again.

"Hands on the wheel!" The woman shouts, making Sharpay put her hand back on the wheel.

"Fine, but can you turn it on?" Sharpay asks, looking over at the woman who shook her head.

"Fine, but not too loud." She replies, turning the radio on. Sharpay began to sing louder and louder as she drove, annoying the teacher, but she was driving just fine, so she didn't say anything to her.

"Oh I love this song!" Sharpay yells, taking her hands off the wheel to turn it up, but quickly, placing them back before the woman could yell. "Gabriella sing! You love this song!" She yelled, turning to look at Gabriella as the blonde began singing.

"Sharpay pay attention to the road!" The woman yells, making the blonde whip her head around just in time, before hitting a curb. Sharpay whipped the wheel around, turning the car, getting it back on course. "Okay now go park Sharpay." the woman said slowly.

Sharpay nodded and drove the car to the parking area, quickly sliding the car into the parking space, knocking over a few cones while she was at it. "Sharpay you just hit a car!" Gabriella yells.

"Gabriella it's a cone!"

"Yeah representing a car, if you were really parking you would have just demolished a car!" Gabriella yells making the blonde roll her eyes, before getting out of the car.

"So did we pass?!" Sharpay squeals, as the woman, looks over her clip board.

"Gabriella you passed, with an A." She says, making the brunette smile widely. "And Sharpay." she starts making the blonde smile in anticipation. "You failed." She said, turning the blondes smile into a frown.

"What?!" She shouted, causing her parents to rush over.

"You girls pass?!" Mrs. Montez asks, looking at them.

"I did!" Gabriella yells, hugging her mother.

"Sharpay?" Vance asks, looking over at his daughter, who seemed to be steaming.

"I failed." She replied, angrily, looking over at her teacher.

"Mrs. Anderson, there must be something we can do." Vance starts, leading the teacher away from the rest of the group.

"It's okay Sharpay. I can drive you around." Gabriella offers, making the blonde smile. She was angry, but she couldn't help, but smile at Gabriella. She was always trying to cheer her up.

"Thanks." Sharpay replied softly. "Congratulations." She added, pulling the brunette into a hug.

"Honey good news!" Vance says, approaching his daughter, with a smile. "We talked it over and you got your license!" he says, making her squeal, and hug him tight.

"Really?! Thank you so much! Daddy!" She yells tightening her grip. "Come on Gabriella! We have to go car shopping!" Sharpay yells, grabbing Gabriella's hand, pulling her behind her.

**Age: 17 **

The girls were now 17 years old, and of course still friends. But now more feelings than friendly ones were beginning to appear. Neither one of the girls had yet to get a boyfriend, and they both knew the reason. They wanted each other.

Only problem was both girls, were afraid to tell the other. They had been friends for awhile and neither wanted to ruin that bond. They both knew the other wouldn't completely drop them, but they knew it would never be the same, once they found out. And they were right, it wouldn't be the same.

It was a sunny afternoon. A perfect day to be outside, which is why the girls were at the park. They had spent most of the afternoon on the swings, and even on the slides. When they came here, they felt like kids again, and weren't afraid to act like it.

Now they were sitting at the top of a hill, watching as the little kids rolled down the hill, laughing all the way down. "You remember when we used to do that?" Gabriella asks, bumping the blonde with her shoulder.

"Yeah." Sharpay says with a laugh, making the brunette giggle. Sharpay looked over at the brunette as she continued watching the kids, with a smile on her face. The sun was hitting her perfect, and Sharpay thought she looked absolutely gorgeous. Even more than usual. She looked like an angel, glowing.

Gabriella looked over at the blonde, who was studying her. "What?" she asks, confused, giving the blonde a small smile.

"Nothing." Sharpay says, returning the smile. "Come on." She says, getting up, reaching her arms out to help the brunette up.

"Where are we going?" Gabriella asks, taking the blonde's hands, getting up.

"We're going to roll." Sharpay says, moving closer to the edge of the hill, laying on her back.

"What? Sharpay we're 17." Gabriella says, letting out a small giggle. She couldn't help but laugh at Sharpay and her craziness.

"So." Sharpay replies, pulling the brunette down to the ground beside her. "Ready?" She asks, looking over at the brunette.

"Ready." The brunette confirms, letting out another giggle. She couldn't believe she was doing this. 'Only with Sharpay.' she thought. These kinds of things always seemed to happen with Sharpay. And she loved it.

"GO!" Sharpay shouted, as the girls began rolling down the hill, laughter filling the air. Gabriella actually beat Sharpay down to the bottom, but not too long after Sharpay came rolling down, landing right on top of the brunette, their laughter getting louder and louder.

"That was so much fun." The brunette says through a fit of laughter. Sharpay just nodded agreeing, trying to contain her laughter.

A few minutes passed, their laughter subsided. They also became very aware of the fact that Sharpay was still on top of Gabriella.

Their faces, inches away from each other. Sharpay could feel the brunette's breath on her lips. It was driving her crazy. She wanted to kiss those soft pink lips so bad. She had to do it. She couldn't control herself any longer. This was it.

Sharpay leaned in even closer to the brunette, their lips centimeter's away from one another's. Sharpay looked deep into the brunette's dark chocolate eyes, for any red flags, but got none.

She leaned in all the way this time, pressing her lips, against Gabriella's. A few seconds later she pulled away slightly, her face still only inches away from the brunette and looked her in the eyes once again, trying to get a reaction from the girl, hopefully not a bad one.

Gabriella smiled, and wrapped her arms around the blonde's neck, pulling her into her for another kiss. Sharpay smiled into the kiss, and slid her hands down to Gabriella's waist.

Sharpay ran her tongue lightly along Gabriella's bottom lip begging for entrance, which was soon granted as their tongues met, battling inside their mouths.

Eventually the girls pulled apart, oxygen becoming necessary. Sharpay slowly opened her eyes, to be met with Gabriella's warm, inviting eyes. She smiled at the girl underneath her, who quickly returned it as she stroked the blonde's face gently.

"I've been wanting to do that forever." Sharpay admitted, making the brunette smile even wider.

"Then why haven't you?" She asks, making the blonde smile, and kiss Gabriella once again.

Age: 18

The girls were now at the end of their senior year. They had been dating now for over a year, and everything had been beyond perfect. They had a few arguments, but what couple didn't?

Sharpay was standing at the doorframe of Gabriella's room, watching as she packed her things. Today Gabriella was heading off to Stanford. Sharpay on the other hand was going to Julliard in New York, which meant they were going to be separated.

Sharpay had tried getting into colleges in California, and got accepted into one, but Gabriella convinced her to go to Julliard, since it had been her dream ever since she was a little girl. She didn't need to ruin that dream, because of Gabriella.

Although Sharpay didn't mind ruining that dream for the brunette, Gabriella told her she would always feel guilty, and Sharpay didn't want Gabriella blaming herself.

Gabriella looked over at her girlfriend who looked lost in thought. "What's up?" She asks, making the blonde snap out of her trance and look over at her.

"Nothing." Sharpay says, shaking her head as she moved into the room, sitting on the brunette's bed.

"I think I know you better than that." Gabriella says, with a smile, sitting next to the blonde.

"I'm just going to miss you." Sharpay says, sadly, as Gabriella nods her head in agreement.

"I know baby. I'm going to miss you too. So much." She says, laying her head on the blonde's shoulder. Sharpay just sighs in response and wraps her arms around the brunette. "I just want to stay like this forever." Gabriella says, snuggling into the blonde more.

"Me too. I wish we could just hide from the world." Sharpay says, making the brunette nod. But they both knew that couldn't happen.

"Gabriella? Are you ready?" The two girls hear, Mrs. Montez's voice, from down the hall. A few seconds later she appeared in the room, and smiled sadly at the two girls. Mrs. Montez knew they were dating and was completely happy for them. She had never seen Gabriella happier in her life, and that's all the wanted.

"Yeah." Gabriella says, softly, picking her head up off of Sharpay's shoulder.

The girls were now standing outside of Gabriella's house by her mom's car. Tears, threatening to fall from both girls eyes. This was goodbye. The girls just stood there staring at each other, not knowing what to do. Neither wanted to be the first to say bye.

Sharpay finally pulled the brunette into her hugging her tightly. "I love you so much." Sharpay whispers, tears, finally spilling over.

"I love you too." Gabriella replies, holding the blonde closer as her own tears, fell from her eyes. "Don't you go and find some hot girls in New York, okay?" Gabriella asks, letting out a small giggle.

"I won't. I promise." Sharpay says, pulling away slightly. "You either." she says, making the brunette giggle.

"Only you." She says, before kissing the blonde deeply. Sharpay pulled back a few minutes later, and rest her forehead against the brunette's, looking into her deep chocolate eyes.

"Call me when you get there?" Sharpay asks, making the brunette nod, as more tears spilled out of her eyes. "Okay. I love you." Sharpay says, once again.

"I love you too." Gabriella says, placing a light kiss on the blonde lips, before pulling away.

Sharpay held onto Gabriella's hand until she couldn't reach any longer, and watched her get into her car, closing the door. Mrs. Montez, gave the blonde a sad smile, before pulling out of the driveway.

Gabriella blew the blonde a kiss, before the car turned around heading down the street, off to Stanford.

Sharpay just stood in middle of the street, watching the car, until it was nowhere in sight anymore, as tears fell from her cheeks, uncontrollably. The love of her life, and best friend was gone.

* * *

10 reviews for the last chapter!


End file.
